


心照不宣

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Summary: 感谢大家的支持，下章肉





	心照不宣

　　“我知道我应该为你和Hermione被选为Gryffindor级长的这件事情而感到十分高兴。” 红发青年萎靡不振地摊在格兰芬多休息室的沙发上，似乎在因为自己没有和挚友们一起当选的这件事情上受到了不少的打击。 

　　“但你知道的，如果可以，我也希望能当到级长的位置，毕竟这是不可多得的荣誉啊。” 

　　金发少女叹了口气，安抚性地拍了拍Ron的肩膀，趁Ron不注意的时候和坐在一旁的救世主交换了个眼神，试图从那翠绿色的瞳孔中看到这件事情的解决方案。

　　她并不是想将自己从这件事情里摆脱干系，只不过男生之间那诡异奇怪的思维逻辑在某个特定的时间点的确令人捉摸不透。

　　就比如说在四年级的时候，Harry和Ron曾经因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就把四年来积累的友谊全部抛之脑后，当时那无时无刻蔓延在二人之间的僵硬氛围简直比直接面对一群装模作样的Slytherin还要来的更加难受。

　　然后两个人在过了一段时间之后居然就像是什么事都没有发生一样莫名其妙地冰释前嫌了。

　　自从那件事后，Hermione就坚信在解决男生之间一些不符合常理的别扭这方面，自己还是不要插手的好，反正他们最后也会和好如初，没必要担心什么。

　　但很显然，此时此刻的Harry并没有领会到金发少女的意思，他像是被石化了一般坐在沙发上一声不吭，只是将手搭在红发青年的肩膀上。 

　　如果再这么僵持下去，Ron可能真的就要因为这次的挫折而变得沉默寡言了，如果真的到了那一步事态就会变得一发不可收拾了。

　　梅林啊，为什么每一次他们之间发生这种事情，在兜兜转转之后都会演变成这样啊？ Hermione甚至开始觉得这是注定无法逃脱的命运，她有着与生俱来的责任和义务去解决男生们之间的问题。

　　“Ron,成为级长的机会并不是只有这一次，所以你不需要气馁。” 金发少女叹了口气，握住对方的手将声线放得十分轻柔 “你是一位十分优秀的巫师，一定会有机会当上Gryffindor的级长的。”

　　坐在一旁的救世主点了点头附和着，这是一个十分合适的切入时机， 自己其实在安慰人这方面并不算出类拔萃，即使是面对五年的挚友也不例外，所以他才决定让Hermione去打开这个突破口，然后再找机会加入这次聊天。

　　“你不用否定自己的优秀，Ron，有很多格兰芬多都十分看好你。” 黑发青年说着，从旁边的桌子上拿过一杯南瓜汁递到对方手里 “ 我敢保证在下次的时候你一定会如愿以偿地成为一位十分优秀的Gryffindor级长的。”

　　红发青年那低沉的心情似乎并没有因为两位挚友绞尽脑汁的安慰而有多少好转，他动作僵硬地接过南瓜汁呷了一口，差点因为走神而呛到。

　　“我并不是因为没有当上级长的这件事而感到难过的，Mate.” Ron扯出了一个无奈的笑，装出一副满不在乎的样子找了个相对舒服的姿势在沙发上靠了下来，决定不再因为这件事情而感到烦心，他从不觉得潜于自己内心深处的是名为嫉妒的情感，只是单纯地憧憬罢了。

　　Hermione有着无人能及的聪慧才智，而Harry更是万人敬仰的救世主，相比之下，作为Weasley家族最小的儿子，自己能够收获与二人之间那纯粹无垢的友谊已经是十分幸运，又有什么资格去奢求更多呢？

　　"我只是希望能和你们更接近一点，能够接触到和你们相同的东西，仅此而已。”

　　金发少女的手微微颤抖着，她向来擅长用逻辑和理论去说服他人，但此时此刻那些十分具有说服力的话语却尽数卡在喉咙，一个音节也发不出。

　　Harry笑了笑，似乎觉得对方难过的理由十分可笑，他附身向前，将红发青年扶起来，对上那双写满无奈的湛蓝色瞳孔，一字一顿地开口。

　　 “我还以为你是在因为被我抢了级长位置的这件事情而生闷气，Ron."黑发格兰芬多打趣地说着，那是二人之间特有的，互相调侃的语气 “如果你是因为这种事情而感到惶恐不安的话，那你可真是个实打实的笨蛋。” 

　　在听见救世主说出这句话的时候Hermione张了张口想要说些什么，却因为惊讶而如鲠在喉，她不知道Harry在这个节骨眼上还说出这种火上浇油的话究竟是用意何在，但这无疑会让原本就十分尴尬的氛围变得更糟。

　　红发青年一时间也没有搞清楚此时的状况，他难以置信地看着那张带着笑意的脸，试图琢磨清楚挚友的意思，却在还没有反应过来的时候被对方搂住。

　　“无论在任何情况下，Ron，我们三个都会是生死与共的朋友。” Harry的声音放得很轻，却带着不容置疑的坚决 “这一点永远都不会变，你可以相信我和Hermione。”

　　Ron曾经不止一次地觉得黑发青年的声音总是能够打动人心，不论自己被什么样的事情所困扰，对方都能用十分简短却具有说服力的话语来鼓舞他，但从这一点来说的话，就连Hermione也得自叹不如。 

　　“谢谢你，Harry，你知道的，我经常会因为一些琐碎的事情而苦恼，不过你每次都能够在我越深越深之前把我拉回正轨。” 红发青年的声线中那彷徨不安感觉消失的无影无踪，他拍了拍对方的后背以示感谢 “恭喜你成为Gryffindor的级长，不过下次的话你可就没那么幸运了。”

　　他们心有灵犀般地相视而笑向宿舍走去，就好像刚才那死气沉沉的一切从来都不曾发生过，留下金发少女一个人坐在那里目瞪口呆。

　　男生是一种既不可理喻，无药可救的奇怪生物，Hermione叹了口气，在翻开那本厚重的魔咒教材的时候更加确定了自己这个很早以前就有了的想法。 

 

\---

“Harry，有的时候我不得不说你们男生之间的那种说不清道不明的关系实在是令人匪夷所思。” Hermione系好红橙条纹的领带，一边整理衬衫领口一边说道 “因为你们那种近乎神奇的交流方式，我甚至开始怀疑这是不是男生之间一种特殊的相处模式了。”

　　Harry嗤笑出声，金发少女那一本正经的语气搭上那一脸无奈的神情显得有些奇怪，对方很少露出这种困惑的表情，毕竟她可是被称为Gryffindor万事通小姐的，无所不知的人物。

　　“怎么，Hermione?因为我在你之前成功地劝说了Ron,让你感受到威胁了？” 救世主的语调中泛着淡淡地打趣意味，整理好Gryffindor的巫师袍，将魔杖放进袍子内侧的口袋里 “我可从来没有对你和Ginny还有Luna的对话方式评头论足。”

　　金发少女翻了个白眼，自己对挚友时不时十分幼稚的玩笑早就见怪不怪了，不过竟然话都已经说到这个份上，她觉得还是有必要让对方明白自己说出的这段话是有理有据的。 

　　“听着，Harry，我想你并不能从我和Ginny的交谈中听出来一些用意不明的词汇。” Hermione一脸得意地注视着对方那翠绿色的瞳孔，将接下来的每一个字都咬的更深。

　　“但你和Malfoy之间的对话就不是这么一回事了，不是吗？”

　　救世主在听到对方念出那个名字的瞬间不由自主地颤抖了一下，他难以置信地望着金发少女，仿佛她说了什么天方夜谭一般。 

　　即使Hermione在任何时候都具备超乎常人的洞察力，Harry也不愿意去相信她能够得知自己关于那个斯莱特林的情感，毕竟这是他一直隐藏在内心深处的秘密，对任何人都只字未提。 

　　或许这只是万事通小姐随口一提罢了。救世主这么安慰着自己，决定用沉默将这个令人暖的话题一笔带过。

　　“你知道在我面前装傻充愣不会有任何作用，Harry, 保持安静并不能让你回避掉问题的本质。” 金发少女漫不经心地穿好Gryffindor的巫师袍，抬起头，直视着镜片下不断躲闪的目光 “我无意让你尴尬，但你对他抱着的是一种什么样的态度，你自己心里应该比任何人都清楚不是吗？”

　　Harry觉得如果到了这个节骨眼上自己还像一个被施了法的木头人一般坐以待毙的话，整个局面就彻底无法挽回了，虽然说嘴硬的解释对于Hermione来说可能根本起不到任何的作用，但总得去尝试一下。

　　想到这里，他竭尽全力让自己的神态看起来更加自然， 装出一副惊讶的样子地缓缓开口。

　　“看在梅林的份上，Hermione，我对Malfoy除了厌恶和不屑以外还能有什么其他的情感？” 救世主在说出这句话的时候感受到了存在于自己声线当中的心虚与不安，却依旧强撑着说出违心的话语 “ 像他这种目空一切，高高在上的Slytherin，我怎么可能喜欢他？”

　　他在说出这句话的瞬间就意识到了大事不妙，捂住自己的嘴想要搪塞过去却已经来不及了，金发少女耸了耸肩，扯出一个意味深长的笑，就好像这一切都是按照她计划好的剧本一样进行一般。

　　“越是这种时候，你就越应该沉住气，我还什么都没说呢。”Hermione看着愣在原地，恨不得找个地缝钻进去的黑发青年叹了口气，她觉得就以对方这种时而冷静，时而莽撞的性格，这个不为人知的秘密迟早有一天会被他自己亲口说出去。

　　Harry从来没有感觉到像此时此刻一般无地自容，没有什么事会比在认识五年的挚友面前说漏嘴更令人难以忍受的了，他死死攥紧Gryffindor巫师袍的袖口，任命般地不再说话。

　　言多必失的亏黑发青年已经吃到了一次，这种时候解释就像是苍白陈旧的羊皮纸一般毫无意义，更何况按照Hermione的说法，她早就看出自己对Malfoy有着异样情感的事实了。

　　“你不用那么紧张，Harry，我不会将这件事情告诉任何人。” 金发少女的话语中带着一丝开玩笑的意味，示意他跟上自己 “现在，我们最好赶紧去参加第一次级长会议了，我可不想在第一次开会的时候就给格兰芬多的学生贴上一个不守时的标签。” 

　　救世主点了点头，像是失去灵魂的傀儡一般僵硬地跟了上去，在短暂思索后他决定还是要赶在离开Gryffindor公共休息室之前找对方问清楚，不然自己怕不是要在第一次级长会议中魂不守舍地度过全程。 

　　“我不记得自己做过什么出格的举动，Hermione。” 黑发青年看到对方的背影停了下来，像是做出什么决定一般深吸一口气继续说道 “ 你是从什么时候发现的？”

　　Hermione转过身，呈现出一个苦笑，这让Harry多多少少有些不适，毕竟这种感觉就好像对方早就已经在自己丝毫不知的情况下洞悉一切。

　　“你应该为Ron在情感方面十分迟钝而感到庆幸，Harry。” 提到恋人的时候金发格兰芬多翻了个白眼，她有的时候真的会被红发青年那低得可怜的情商而气得哭笑不得。

　　“不然在上魔药课的时候，他就应该能够轻而易举地察觉到你的情感了。” Hermione扯出一个无奈的笑，同情似地拍了拍对方的肩膀。 

　　“毕竟没有一个正常的Gryffindor会在Snape的课上目不转睛盯着一个Slytherin看一节课，Harry，我已经记不清Snape借着你冲着Malfoy发呆走神为理由给格兰芬多扣了多少分了。”

　　

　---

　　救世主坐在变形课教室的长桌前叹了口气，瞥了一眼坐在身边的Hermione，即使对方是自己可以百分百信任的挚友，只要是想到亲口承认了那个秘密，他还是会感到一股坐立难安的焦躁。 

　　就连Harry本人也不太清楚，他到底是什么时候对的死对头产生了一种别样情感的。明明一天到晚都摆着一副目中无人态度的自大模样，自己却在看到那双灰蓝色瞳孔的瞬间彻底沦陷。

　　也许是从三年级的时候开始的吧，救世主这么想着，那大概是他第一次认认真真地和Draco交谈，在一个最最不合适的场所，他们第一次有了除去冷嘲热讽以外的对话。

　　---

　　“你需要在参加Qudditch比赛的时候更加小心一点，Mr. Potter." 格兰芬多院长坐在医疗翼的病床边，小心翼翼地给又一次受伤的Harry盖好被子 “你是一位天赋异禀的找球手，Gryffindor的魁地奇球队需要你。” 

　　McGonagall的声线还是一如既往的严肃，带着教授不可动摇的威严，却在不经意间沾染了些许心疼与无奈。 

　　她开始为曾经让这个可怜的孩子加入格兰芬多魁地奇球队的事而感到后悔，Harry所背负的东西远比自己想象的要重上太多，自打来到霍格沃兹，被分到格兰芬多学院的那一刻开始，他受伤的次数就数不胜数，甚至有Slytherin的学生嘲讽着说医疗翼总是会有一张床永远不会空缺，那就是Harry Potter的专属床位。

　　而黑发青年受伤的原因，有很多次都是因为参加了Quidditch比赛，而这和自己有着密不可分的关系。仅仅是这么想着，格兰芬多院长的内心就会被名为内疚的情感所占据。

　　“谢谢您，McGonagall教授。” 救世主的声线中还附着显而易见的虚弱，因为幼儿时那些不堪回首的悲痛记忆，摄魂怪对Harry的影响要远远超与常人，每次在面对那些不详生物的时候，他就会饱受难以令人忍受的钻心痛楚。

　　“我下次会注意在打魁地奇的时候避开那些摄魂怪，很抱歉因为我的失误而让格兰芬多输了比赛，McGonagall教授。” 

　　对方的声线显得十分疲倦，还带上了一点嘶哑的感觉，让人听了不免心疼，格兰芬多的院长张了张嘴，似乎是想要说一些安慰的话。 

　　“这不是你的错。” 这是Harry印象中第一次听到自己学院的院长用如此温柔的声线说话，一时间他甚至以为在眼前的这个人其实是喝了复方汤剂的Hermione.

　　“你现在需要好好休息了，Mr. Potter. 我明天会安排你的两个朋友过来见你，特别是Mr. Weasley，他知道你在打比赛之后出了这样的事情时简直是要把Gryffindor的公共休息室给掀翻了。”

　　一想到红发青年那惊慌失措的模样，救世主的脸上映现出一抹克制不住的笑意，他一直觉得Ron有的时候会做出一些奇奇怪怪的举动，让自己哭笑不得。 

　　在McGonagall离开医疗翼之后，黑发青年才意识到整个医疗翼里除去自己竟然空无一人。这让他感到有些无聊，毕竟一个人在床上呆着无所事事可不是什么有趣的事。 

　　Harry又一次想起那些在自己面对摄魂怪的时候，从内心深处涌上来的彻骨悲伤，那个晚上的场景再一次从脑海中一闪而过，女人惨厉的尖叫像是梦魇一般萦绕在耳边久久挥之不去。 

　　这是他最不愿意想起来的记忆，却因为摄魂怪这种该死的生物而再一次地在脑海中映现，救世主暗自发誓，如果有朝一日自己能够变得足够强大，他一定会解决掉所有扰乱人们生活的摄魂怪。 

　　“你这幅凄惨的样子真是令我大快人心，Potter.” 就在黑发青年刚刚打算放开意识，好好休息一下的时候，那再熟悉不过的嘲弄声线闯入耳膜 “ 怎么，输给我们Slytherin对救世主大人的打击就那么大？嗯？” 

　　Harry翻了个白眼，对方的声音还是一如既往地令人讨厌，泛着显而易见的装腔作势，在这个节骨眼上自己甚至懒得去和对方玩“装睡”的游戏，他透过窗子打进来的昏暗光线看到了那张白皙的脸。

　　“我觉得你没有必要因为赢了这次比赛就感到沾沾自喜，Malfoy。” 救世主的声线中还带着一点困倦，但这并不影响他去好好嘲讽死对头一番，更何况是对方先自讨没趣地跑来这里，自己礼尚往来地回两句嘴也没什么不妥 “毕竟你也只能在我被摄魂怪缠住的时候才能抢到金发飞贼。”

　　在说到后半句话的时候Harry的声线中带着一丝骄傲，他心满意足地看到金发青年因为愤怒而轻轻抽动的嘴角，意识到自己的这番话的确让对方感到打心底的十分不爽。

　　“你应该学会在适当的时候闭上那张喋喋不休的嘴，Potter.” Darco冷哼一声，在没有得到对方准许的情况下在床边坐了下来 “ 在这种时候嘴硬逞强只会显得你愚蠢可笑” 

　　他将端在手中的银质杯子放在床头柜上，黑发青年从余光中认出那是南瓜汁，而后一脸震惊地看向对方， 翠绿色的瞳孔中满是震惊。

　　这绝对是这个世界上最奇怪的事情，Draco Malfoy居然会在Harry Potter受伤的时候特意跑过来探望，如果不是对方那十分具有辨别性的，刁钻刻薄的说话方式，救世主甚至会认为这又是哪个无聊的学生喝下复方药剂然后来戏弄自己。 

　　“你那眼神是什么意思？” 金发青年扯了扯嘴角，语气中满是不耐，他开始为自己的行为而感到后悔，居然会想着在比赛结束后趁着没人的时候过来探望一下这位愚蠢到无药可救还忘恩负义的Gryffindor.

　　“我只是觉得很奇怪，Malfoy。” Harry的语气并没有像刚才一般强烈，他并不是那种不明是非的人，虽然说相信眼前这位Slytherin的王子会主动过来看望自己就和相信Snape不会给格兰芬多扣分一样荒诞可笑，但既然事实摆在眼前，他也不会让对方感到不快 “ 我还以为你一直很讨厌我。” 

　　Draco在听到黑发青年后半句话的时候嗤笑出声，就好像对方说了什么天大的笑话，他开始为格兰芬多感到悲哀，竟然会把如此愚蠢的学生当成可遇不可求的人才一样护着。

　　“我觉得你可能误会了什么，Potter。” 金发青年凑上前，将二人之间的距离缩短，直至二人可以清楚地感受到喷洒在彼此脸上的温热鼻息 “ 一个不知死活的Gryffindor还到不了让我讨厌的地步，看起来自作多情是所有格兰芬多的通病。 ” 

　　对方突然莫名其妙地凑上来让救世主感到十分不适，原本就不算宽敞的床铺在容纳了两个青年之后显得更加拥挤， 他下意识地向后退去，却径直撞上了冰冷的床头无处可逃。

　　Harry很清楚对方的用意何在，一个Malfoy不可能平白无故地做出这种古怪的举动，尽管不想承认，但金发青年的确具有一种存在于骨子里的贵族气质。 他无非就是想借此机会来恶心一下自己罢了。

　　最可恨的是，明明都已经猜到了这是Slytherin的手段，黑发格兰芬多还是感到一种出自本能的惊慌失措，他能够很清楚地感觉到自己的呼吸变得不平稳，心脏就像是被施了魔咒一般骤然加快，这种怪异的感觉简直可以和直面摄魂怪相提并论。 

　　“你能不能别总在我刚刚萌发出想和你冰释前嫌念头的时候，就用你那张除了嘲讽以外一无是处的嘴把这一切都毁了。” Harry哼了一声，试图推开对方的身体却惊恐地发现自己因为被摄魂怪袭击，浑身上下就像是被施了法一般软的像一滩烂泥，一丁点的力气都提不起来。

　　“还有，你大可不用靠的那么近，我可不想在离开医疗翼的时候沾上一身Slytherin的味道。 ”

　　Draco面对对方的嘲讽不怒反笑，他从救世主那毫无力道的动作中就可以推测出，眼前这个不可一世的格兰芬多此时此刻就像是被拔掉獠牙的雄狮一般脆弱不堪。 如果自己想的话，有太多种方法可以让对方感到十分痛苦。 

　　但这样就太无趣了，不是吗？ 毕竟巨蟒在猎食的时候，总是会把最可口的猎物放到最后才慢慢享用。

　　“别拖着一副病殃殃的身体对着我指手画脚，Potter." 金发青年不屑地哼了一声，重新坐回了原本的位置，看着对方那强装镇定的样子感到心满意足 “没有什么事情是一个Malfoy不能做的，只要我想，你就没有任何权利阻止我。” 

　　他抢在Harry反唇相讥之前就伸手把放在床头柜的南瓜汁拿了过来，在手中晃了晃后递给黑发青年，对方很显然对这个行为感到不能理解，Draco看着对方几次三番欲言又止的样子，感到一股无名之火在内心深处熊熊燃烧。

　　“面对你这种愚蠢的巨怪，我还没有必要大费周章地在一杯饮料里放上催情剂。” 金发青年的声线中泛着戏谑，透过对方的镜片看到纯粹无垢的翠绿瞳孔 “虽然说看着你那副弱不禁风的可怜模样的确十分有趣。”

　　“你真的无药可救，Malfoy。” Harry的声线中泛着愠怒， 在短暂的迟疑后还是接过了对方的好意，从南瓜汁中看到了自己的倒影 “ 如果不一张口就把别人气晕过去的话，你还算的上是一个不错的Slytherin." 

　　他曾经无数次地想过，到底是因为什么样的契机才能让眼前的这位自称纯血贵族的自大狂总是像吃了枪药一般针锋相对，如果说五年前的自己在他伸出手的那一刻没有回绝，那事情也许也不会发展到现在这种剑拔弩张的地步。 

　　说是这么说，救世主知道这一幕在现实中是不可能发生的，他有着荣辱与共的挚友，崇尚着格兰芬多一往无前的英勇精神，而对方则是为了目的不择手段，荣耀至上明哲保身的斯莱特林，他们命中注定会变成水火不容的两极，要在轮回往复的悲剧中苦不堪言。 

　　“我想你可以趁着我的耐心消失前把它喝了.” 金发青年的声线中透着显而易见的不耐烦，还夹杂着不容置疑的咄咄逼人 “这是我给你的怜悯，你没有拒绝的权利，Potter.”

　　对方将怜悯二字咬的格外清晰，Harry翻了个白眼懒得回嘴，将杯中的南瓜汁一饮而尽，预料中的甜味让他感到一股无名的满足感。 

　　黑发青年不止一次地觉得如果Draco能够改一改他这个阴晴不定的性格，他或许就不会像现在这样讨人厌，毕竟对方竟然能够将自己死对头最爱喝的饮料记在心中，这说明他或许不像表面上那么目中无人。 

　　“你应该感谢我，Potter.” 金发青年心满意足地看着对方将南瓜汁喝的一滴不剩，站起身准备离开 “如果下次你还做这种伤害自己的蠢事，我一定会让你付出以你那愚钝的脑子完全想象不到的代价。” 

　　救世主愣住了，虽然仅仅是一瞬间的感觉，但Draco刚才的那句话尽管被层层坚硬的外壳包裹，却依旧带着一点之前在二人对话中从未存在过的情感。 

　　在那一刻，Harry近乎可以完全确认，对方是在以他独特的方式关心自己。 

　　“Malfoy。”

　　金发青年的身影停了下来，救世主觉得接下来他要说的话足以会让自己后悔一辈子，但内心深处的某种别样的情感已经在不知不觉间生根发芽且愈演愈烈，变得越发不可收拾。 

　　那是一种趋近于本能性依恋的情感，或许是早些时候面对了摄魂怪才他变得如此多愁善感，但此时此刻Harry的确希望这个高傲自大的Slytherin能在医疗翼里多待上一会儿。 

　　“请问我们伟大的，连一个摄魂怪都没有办法解决的圣人Potter还有什么吩咐吗？” Draco又一次换上了他那招牌性的嘲讽声线，转过身，直视着那双有些暗淡的翠绿色瞳眸 “如果你想让我说一些安慰你的话就不必了，毕竟你自己打Qudditch的技术究竟差到一种什么地步我们都心知肚明。 ” 

　　Harry扯了扯嘴角，既然有求于人的话就要学会适当地忍让，更何况对方那毫无水平的嘲讽自己早就已经习惯了，他们就像是有着言语障碍的两个人，冷嘲热讽是他们仅属于彼此的独特交流方式。 

　　“你在这里呆一会吧，反正你接下来也没有课。” 看着对方嘴角绽放更深的冷笑，救世主尽可能地让自己的声线听起来更舒缓一点，他可不想让眼前这个Slytherin抓住机会被狠狠地嘲弄一番 “你知道的，我一个人在床上躺着也很无聊，你在的话我还可以以戏弄你为乐。” 

　　金发青年像是听到了什么荒谬的言论一般嗤笑出声，蓝灰色的瞳孔中充斥着戏谑的神色，他缓步向前，重新坐回到那张有些窄小的铺位。 

　　Harry开始为自己匪夷所思的行为而感到后悔，但为时已晚，说出去的话覆水难收，既然已经到了这种地步只能顺其自然了。

　　总比一个人在摄魂怪的阴影中不断做着噩梦要好上太多， 他这么安慰着自己，试图让眼前的情况没有那么糟糕。 

　　“不愧是不可一世的救世主，就连使唤人这一点都能做的如此理所当然。” Draco笑着开口，贴着对方泛红的耳根哈气 “那你倒是跟我说说看，Potter, 我为什么要浪费自己的时间，跟一个不懂得知恩图报的愚蠢Gryffindor共处一室？” 

　　黑发青年微微张了张口，那些想好的话语在嘴边呼之欲出，却因为自尊心作祟而迟迟说不出口，他觉得如果自己此时此刻把内心深处的想法告诉眼前的Slytherin，那他一定会在之后的五年里都把这件事情当成把柄来耀武扬威。 

　　对方在这种时候显得十分有耐心，似乎并不着急要Harry给出答案，他有大把的时间等着眼前这个面皮薄的格兰芬多和自己坦白，既然已经等了三年，在多等上这一会儿又算得了什么呢？ 

　　“注意说话的语气，Potter,如果你还打算继续用那种令人作呕的语调跟我说话，我一定让你后悔叫住我。” 金发青年的声线中透着阴冷，还夹杂着一点别样的，说不清道不明的情感 “ 还有，别想着骗一个Slytherin，要想猜到你们这群Gryffindor脑子里装的东西对我来说简直轻而易举。” 

　　救世主叹了口气，扯出一个无奈的笑意，他知道就算再这么周旋下去也无济于事，他们只会不停地在一个地方绕圈子而已，如果自己继续保持着一种生硬的态度，那他们就可以把接下来的一天都浪费在你来我往的互相嘲讽上了。 

　　“听着，Malfoy，我希望你在这里多呆一会，因为我一个人在这里会重新想起那些想要忘却的记忆。” 黑发青年的声音放得很轻，他知道自己在这个时间点上也没有什么口是心非的必要，即使对方是一个狂傲的Slytherin也不例外 “ 所以，如果你不介意的话，就在这里多待上一会儿吧。” 

　　Draco一直默不作声地听着对方将那一段话说完，扯出一个深邃的笑意，他知道自己在这场持久战里赢得了最终的胜利，而对方则输的一败涂地。 

　　他最终还是等到了这个令人着急的Gryffindor亲口说出了这个期待已久的事实。 

　　“我说了，你在向我寻求帮助的时候要注意语气，Potter." 

　　Harry翻了个白眼，有的时候他真的想要一拳挥上那张好看却又十分欠揍的脸，对方很显然不愿意就这么善罢甘休，他大概想要像往常一样进一步地戏弄自己。 

　　不过又有什么好抱怨的呢，黑发青年这么想着，他的确是需要Draco Malfoy在这个特殊的时间呆在自己身边，来得到或多或少的慰藉和安心。 

　　“你还想让我说什么？Malfoy？我觉得我的语气已经放的尽量尊重了。” 

　　Draco笑得满不在乎，那是Harry第一次看到对方露出除去冷笑以外的其他表情， 他感受到对方越发靠近的身体和炙热的呼吸，惊恐地发现自己的耳根竟红得滴血。 

　　“你可以叫我Draco, 看在你那么可怜的份上，我可以勉为其难地接受你直呼我的名字。” 

　　救世主觉得自己简直是要被对方那口是心非的样子给气笑了，他实在是想不明白为什么这个Slytherin无时无刻都要表现出一种高高在上的样子， 他难道就不能向朋友一样和别人坦诚相待吗？ 

　　真不知道Slytherin学院的人是怎么忍受这样一个狂妄的人的。 

　　“ 好吧，好吧，Draco。” 看到对方丝毫不打算做出任何让步，Harry最终决定率先打破这个令人尴尬的沉默， 他觉得再这么耗下去也毫无意义，还不如赶快说服对方好去趁着这个难得时间多睡一会。

　　“我希望你能在这里多待一会儿。” 

　　Harry这么说着，自暴自弃地躺会病床上闭上双眸，他不知道对方会不会听从自己的要求在这里留下，但长时间的对话早已让原本就疲倦不堪的身体叫嚣着想要睡去，他也不想再多说什么了。

　　后来究竟发生了什么事情，救世主已经记不太清了，只能隐隐约约地记得，那个午后的小憩，是他为数不多的，没有做噩梦的时光。

　　他在放开意识之前感受到了搭在手背上令人眷恋温度，和如梦似幻的救赎。

　　“如你所愿，Potter,我就在这里陪着你。”

　　“哪儿也不会去。”

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家的支持，下章肉


End file.
